Some devices, including mechanical, electronic, and computerized devices, may utilize various types of encoders for obtaining and collecting data about that device, or to enable certain features/user interactions. For example, an optical encoder may include an optical target. A light source may emit light incident on the optical target which then reflects the light onto a sensor. Using this information, the rotation of the encoder may be determined. However, optical alignment between the optical target and the sensor may be subject to large variations. As a result, the sensor may need to be capable of sensing in a relatively large dynamic range to account for those variations. Further, the variations may be exacerbated if the device is subject to environmental or mechanical shock/stress events, putting the optical target and the sensor out of optical alignment.